Total Drama: Weird Worlds
by Poyopower678
Summary: Join and Submit Characters from many different worlds as they battle on one island to win the grand prize of 1,000,000! {Non-Challenger Character Submissions Open! (Characters who don't participate in challenges, but are in the story.)} Part 1 of Episode 1 is out now! *On Hiatus until further notice*
1. Casting Call 1!

**HEEEELLLLOOOOO! This story is basically a crossover for characters from Anime and Video Games. OC's will also be allowed. I am asking YOU, yes, YOU to come up with suggestions for characters to join the show! Even if it's Toad from Mario, or an OC that's some sort of half-human, then go right ahead! I've already come up with the amount of contestants, and even a few of selected ones of my own! This is what this chapter is about: The contestants so far!**

* * *

**Total Drama: Weird Worlds**

*****Cast So Far*****

**Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby)**

A young Waddle Dee solider who risked his life many times to help his friends and save the world. He may look cute, but let's just say he's not just a pretty face!

**Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

A big, blue, antropromorphic hedgehog who can roll around at the speed of sound! On his planet, he's known as the fastest thing alive! That's way past cool!

**Captain Toad (Super Mario)**

The leader of the Toad Brigade, and a master treasure hunter, Captain Toad is ready to go, with his backpack filled with helpful items! No wonder he can't jump!

**Dylan The Octoling (DeviantArt/Splatoon OC)**

A timid, yet content Octoling Boy who has a love for food. He's big, but please don't call him "fat", you'll get to experience what it's like to be a chair if you do!

**Imp Empress Fiametta (DeviantArt OC)**

An Imp Empress who may be a short-stack, but she has a huge temper! She can turn into a human and a demon at her own will, so don't mess with her in her Demon state!

**Princess Daisy (Super Mario)**

The Tomboyish ruler of Sarasaland. She's very good at sports, and likes getting her hands dirty! Make her mad, and rocks will fly at you!

**Cuphead (Cuphead)**

The name is no joke, by the way! A young boy who dealt with the Devil himself, he joins this show for easy riches, but don't underestimate that finger gun of his! It packs a wallop!

**Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)**

The soon-to-be Pokemon Master is now taking a little vacation from his Alolan Vacation to win some money with his partners! Don't underestimate their bonds!

* * *

**Those are 8/22 characters in the show! There are 14 more spots left! Any character you want in, or any OC that can join, just let me know who you want!**


	2. Casting Call 2!

**HEEEELLLLOOOOO! We have some NEW cast members joining us thanks to a few suggestions from some wonderful people! Here they are!**

* * *

**Total Drama: Weird Worlds**

*****Cast So Far*****

**Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby)**

A young Waddle Dee solider who risked his life many times to help his friends and save the world. He may look cute, but let's just say he's not just a pretty face!

**Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

A big, blue, antropromorphic hedgehog who can roll around at the speed of sound! On his planet, he's known as the fastest thing alive! That's way past cool!

**Captain Toad (Super Mario)**

The leader of the Toad Brigade, and a master treasure hunter, Captain Toad is ready to go, with his backpack filled with helpful items! No wonder he can't jump!

**Dylan The Octoling (DeviantArt/Splatoon OC)**

A timid, yet content Octoling Boy who has a love for food. He's big, but please don't call him "fat", you'll get to experience what it's like to be a chair if you do!

**Imp Empress Fiametta (DeviantArt OC)**

An Imp Empress who may be a short-stack, but she has a huge temper! She can turn into a human and a demon at her own will, so don't mess with her in her Demon state!

**Princess Daisy (Super Mario)**

The Tomboyish ruler of Sarasaland. She's very good at sports, and likes getting her hands dirty! Make her mad, and rocks will fly at you!

**Cuphead (Cuphead)**

The name is no joke, by the way! A young boy who dealt with the Devil himself, he joins this show for easy riches, but don't underestimate that finger gun of his! It packs a wallop!

**Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)**

The soon-to-be Pokemon Master is now taking a little vacation from his Alolan Vacation to win some money with his partners! Don't underestimate their bonds!

***NEW* Kate Alan (F-Zero)**

A Popular singer who had performed ever since her youthful days, she is now an F-Zero racer, and she's ready to rock this competition!

***NEW* Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

An huntress-in-training, Yand comes to work on her skills! But, she can get hotheaded at times if you mess up her hair. No, for real. Don't touch it...

***NEW* Aisling (Secret of Kells)**

An Irish fairy from a long time ago, Aisling seeks prosperity in this competition! And Sonic, let's just hope she can't move as fast as you...

***NEW* Reg (Made in Abyss)**

A robot boy who has had an unknown past seeks a brighter future with this competition's rewards! Word of advice, don't use animals as a power source since Sonic is around...

***NEW* Dororo (Dororo)**

A young thief from the city of Japan decides to earn this amount of money in a new way: competition!

***NEW* Asui Tsuyu (My Hero Acadamia)**

A young woman with a quirk of a frog, she leaps into the competition with a style of her own!

* * *

**Those are 14/22 characters in the show! There are 8 more spots left! Any character you want in, or any OC that can join, just let me know who you want!**


	3. Casting Call 3!

**HEEEELLLLOOOOO! We have some NEW cast members joining us thanks to a few suggestions from some wonderful people! Here they are!**

* * *

**Total Drama: Weird Worlds**

*****Cast So Far*****

**Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby)**

A young Waddle Dee solider who risked his life many times to help his friends and save the world. He may look cute, but let's just say he's not just a pretty face!

**Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

A big, blue, antropromorphic hedgehog who can roll around at the speed of sound! On his planet, he's known as the fastest thing alive! That's way past cool!

**Captain Toad (Super Mario)**

The leader of the Toad Brigade, and a master treasure hunter, Captain Toad is ready to go, with his backpack filled with helpful items! No wonder he can't jump!

**Dylan The Octoling (DeviantArt/Splatoon OC)**

A timid, yet content Octoling Boy who has a love for food. He's big, but please don't call him "fat", you'll get to experience what it's like to be a chair if you do!

**Imp Empress Fiametta (DeviantArt OC)**

An Imp Empress who may be a short-stack, but she has a huge temper! She can turn into a human and a demon at her own will, so don't mess with her in her Demon state!

**Princess Daisy (Super Mario)**

The Tomboyish ruler of Sarasaland. She's very good at sports, and likes getting her hands dirty! Make her mad, and rocks will fly at you!

**Cuphead (Cuphead)**

The name is no joke, by the way! A young boy who dealt with the Devil himself, he joins this show for easy riches, but don't underestimate that finger gun of his! It packs a wallop!

**Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)**

The soon-to-be Pokemon Master is now taking a little vacation from his Alolan Vacation to win some money with his partners! Don't underestimate their bonds!

***NEW* Kate Alan (F-Zero)**

A Popular singer who had performed ever since her youthful days, she is now an F-Zero racer, and she's ready to rock this competition!

***NEW* Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

An huntress-in-training, Yand comes to work on her skills! But, she can get hotheaded at times if you mess up her hair. No, for real. Don't touch it...

***NEW* Aisling (Secret of Kells)**

An Irish fairy from a long time ago, Aisling seeks prosperity in this competition! And Sonic, let's just hope she can't move as fast as you...

***NEW* Reg (Made in Abyss)**

A robot boy who has had an unknown past seeks a brighter future with this competition's rewards! Word of advice, don't use animals as a power source since Sonic is around...

***NEW* Dororo (Dororo)**

A young thief from the city of Japan decides to earn this amount of money in a new way: competition!

***NEW* Asui Tsuyu (My Hero Acadamia)**

A young woman with a quirk of a frog, she leaps into the competition with a style of her own!

***NEW* Marx (Kirby)**

The Cosmic Jester rolls through the competition on his ball, and takes it to new heights with his wings! He may be sort of insane, but he's _pretty_ powerful!

***NEW* Donna Limber (DeviantArt OC)**

A super heroine with a not-so interesting origin, she plans to put her elastic powers to use in the competition! If she can even control it, that is...

* * *

**Those are 17/22 characters in the show! There are 5 more spots left! Any character you want in, or any OC that can join, just let me know who you want!**


	4. Casting Call 4!

**HEEEELLLLOOOOO! We have some NEW cast members joining us thanks to a few suggestions from some wonderful people! Here they are!**

* * *

**Total Drama: Weird Worlds**

*****Cast So Far*****

**Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby)**

A young Waddle Dee solider who risked his life many times to help his friends and save the world. He may look cute, but let's just say he's not just a pretty face!

**Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

A big, blue, antropromorphic hedgehog who can roll around at the speed of sound! On his planet, he's known as the fastest thing alive! That's way past cool!

**Captain Toad (Super Mario)**

The leader of the Toad Brigade, and a master treasure hunter, Captain Toad is ready to go, with his backpack filled with helpful items! No wonder he can't jump!

**Dylan The Octoling (DeviantArt/Splatoon OC)**

A timid, yet content Octoling Boy who has a love for food. He's big, but please don't call him "fat", you'll get to experience what it's like to be a chair if you do!

**Imp Empress Fiametta (DeviantArt OC)**

An Imp Empress who may be a short-stack, but she has a huge temper! She can turn into a human and a demon at her own will, so don't mess with her in her Demon state!

**Princess Daisy (Super Mario)**

The Tomboyish ruler of Sarasaland. She's very good at sports, and likes getting her hands dirty! Make her mad, and rocks will fly at you!

**Cuphead (Cuphead)**

The name is no joke, by the way! A young boy who dealt with the Devil himself, he joins this show for easy riches, but don't underestimate that finger gun of his! It packs a wallop!

**Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)**

The soon-to-be Pokemon Master is now taking a little vacation from his Alolan Vacation to win some money with his partners! Don't underestimate their bonds!

***NEW* Kate Alan (F-Zero)**

A Popular singer who had performed ever since her youthful days, she is now an F-Zero racer, and she's ready to rock this competition!

***NEW* Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

An huntress-in-training, Yand comes to work on her skills! But, she can get hotheaded at times if you mess up her hair. No, for real. Don't touch it...

***NEW* Aisling (Secret of Kells)**

An Irish fairy from a long time ago, Aisling seeks prosperity in this competition! And Sonic, let's just hope she can't move as fast as you...

***NEW* Reg (Made in Abyss)**

A robot boy who has had an unknown past seeks a brighter future with this competition's rewards! Word of advice, don't use animals as a power source since Sonic is around...

***NEW* Dororo (Dororo)**

A young thief from the city of Japan decides to earn this amount of money in a new way: competition!

***NEW* Asui Tsuyu (My Hero Acadamia)**

A young woman with a quirk of a frog, she leaps into the competition with a style of her own!

***NEW* Marx (Kirby)**

The Cosmic Jester rolls through the competition on his ball, and takes it to new heights with his wings! He may be sort of insane, but he's _pretty_ powerful!

***NEW* Donna Limber (DeviantArt OC)**

A super heroine with a not-so interesting origin, she plans to put her elastic powers to use in the competition! If she can even control it, that is...

***NEW* Radio Woman (OC)**

A heroic woman from an alternate future, she uses the power of her axe and her radio to slice the competition! Not literally. that is.

***NEW* Chrieng (OC)**

She is the corrupt ruler of the Khmer Empire, and her powerful magic, she tends to flip the competition upside-down! Her lust for power and money makes her sort of insane, but when you think about it, she and Marx could be good friends!

***NEW* Jule Cobri (OC)**

A 12-year old boy with a very annoying pair of siblings wants to find some peace and quiet on this show, but it's too bad he won't get any. And a fun-fact: NEVER call him "emo", he will make himself your worst nightmare!

***NEW* Silence (Baldi's Basics OC)**

A little girl who spends her time studying decides to come here to find some peace and quiet, and if she can't get that, she'll give it to you, and NOT in the way you'll expect it!

* * *

**Those are 20/22 characters in the show! There are 2 more**** spots left! This is your absolute LAST CHANCE! Any character you want in, or any OC that can join, just let me know who you want! Hurry, while there's still space left!**


	5. Our Final Casting Call!

**HEEEELLLLOOOOO! These are the final NEW cast members joining us thanks to a few suggestions from some wonderful people! Here they are!**

* * *

**Total Drama: Weird Worlds**

*****The Final Cast List*****

**Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby)**

A young Waddle Dee solider who risked his life many times to help his friends and save the world. He may look cute, but let's just say he's not just a pretty face!

**Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

A big, blue, antropromorphic hedgehog who can roll around at the speed of sound! On his planet, he's known as the fastest thing alive! That's way past cool!

**Captain Toad (Super Mario)**

The leader of the Toad Brigade, and a master treasure hunter, Captain Toad is ready to go, with his backpack filled with helpful items! No wonder he can't jump!

**Dylan The Octoling (DeviantArt/Splatoon OC)**

A timid, yet content Octoling Boy who has a love for food. He's big, but please don't call him "fat", you'll get to experience what it's like to be a chair if you do!

**Imp Empress Fiametta (DeviantArt OC)**

An Imp Empress who may be a short-stack, but she has a huge temper! She can turn into a human and a demon at her own will, so don't mess with her in her Demon state!

**Princess Daisy (Super Mario)**

The Tomboyish ruler of Sarasaland. She's very good at sports, and likes getting her hands dirty! Make her mad, and rocks will fly at you!

**Cuphead (Cuphead)**

The name is no joke, by the way! A young boy who dealt with the Devil himself, he joins this show for easy riches, but don't underestimate that finger gun of his! It packs a wallop!

**Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)**

The soon-to-be Pokemon Master is now taking a little vacation from his Alolan Vacation to win some money with his partners! Don't underestimate their bonds!

***NEW* Kate Alan (F-Zero)**

A Popular singer who had performed ever since her youthful days, she is now an F-Zero racer, and she's ready to rock this competition!

***NEW* Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

An huntress-in-training, Yand comes to work on her skills! But, she can get hotheaded at times if you mess up her hair. No, for real. Don't touch it...

***NEW* Aisling (Secret of Kells)**

An Irish fairy from a long time ago, Aisling seeks prosperity in this competition! And Sonic, let's just hope she can't move as fast as you...

***NEW* Reg (Made in Abyss)**

A robot boy who has had an unknown past seeks a brighter future with this competition's rewards! Word of advice, don't use animals as a power source since Sonic is around...

***NEW* Dororo (Dororo)**

A young thief from the city of Japan decides to earn this amount of money in a new way: competition!

***NEW* Asui Tsuyu (My Hero Acadamia)**

A young woman with a quirk of a frog, she leaps into the competition with a style of her own!

***NEW* Marx (Kirby)**

The Cosmic Jester rolls through the competition on his ball, and takes it to new heights with his wings! He may be sort of insane, but he's _pretty_ powerful!

***NEW* Donna Limber (DeviantArt OC)**

A super heroine with a not-so interesting origin, she plans to put her elastic powers to use in the competition! If she can even control it, that is...

***NEW* Radio Woman (OC)**

A heroic woman from an alternate future, she uses the power of her axe and her radio to slice the competition! Not literally. that is.

***NEW* Chrieng (OC)**

She is the corrupt ruler of the Khmer Empire, and her powerful magic, she tends to flip the competition upside-down! Her lust for power and money makes her sort of insane, but when you think about it, she and Marx could be good friends!

***NEW* Jule Cobri (OC)**

A 12-year old boy with a very annoying pair of siblings wants to find some peace and quiet on this show, but it's too bad he won't get any. And a fun-fact: NEVER call him "emo", he will make himself your worst nightmare!

***NEW* Silence (Baldi's Basics OC)**

A little girl who spends her time studying decides to come here to find some peace and quiet, and if she can't get that, she'll give it to you, and NOT in the way you'll expect it!

***NEW* Mega Man (Mega Man *Specifically Mega Man 11*)**

The Blue Bomber from the year 20XX is here to compete! His multitude of weapons make him a diverse competitor! Say, is that Sonic over there...?

***NEW* Wario (Wario Ware Inc./Super Mario)**

The greedy game maker is here to steal the prize! If only his laziness didn't get in his way, he wouldn't have to cheat!

* * *

**Those are ALL the characters in the show! Thank you so much for your submissions! Each one you gave was amazing, even the ones that weren't chosen were still great! Now, this means that the character submissions are finally closed! Now, the show can begin!**


	6. Episode 1: Not-So Normal Campers! Part 1

**Thank you to all those who wanted me to add characters and OC's, because now, our roster is complete! Now, the show can REALLY begin!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It is a lovely spring day in May, and on an island, there is a camera crew setting up for a show. As soon as the cameras start rolling, we see a man, with spiky, black hair, a grey jacket, some jeans, and black shoes, standing tall on screen.

Imani: Hello, viewers! I am Imani Denison, and I am the host of this brand new show! Here, we will have 22 strangers & not-so unknown people come here to face grueling challenges, gross food, and of course, _each other_. Now, as our boats filled with campers head over to the island, we can expect our show to begin! So don't change the channel to a sports game, or a cooking show, because this is better, WAY better than that! This is Total! Drama! Weird Worlds!

*******Total Drama Weird Worlds*******

**Episode 1:**

**Not-So Normal Campers, Eh?**

* * *

The camera scene is back onto the host, Imani, as he looks towards a multitude of boats headed towards the island's docks.

Imani: Welcome back, viewers! You're just in time, too! Our campers have arrived! Let's introduce them when they get off, shall we?

One of the boats have parked by the dock. Out from the boat came a small, orange puffball, wielding a spear, wearing a blue bandana, and carrying two suitcases.

Imani: Our first contestant is no stranger to competition! He's the champion of the Megaton Punch Championship, here's Bandana Waddle Dee!

B.W. Dee: Ooh! This place doesn't look _that _bad, does it, Marx?

As he asked that, a small, purple puffball with a red and blue jester hat on, was rolling off the boat with his beach ball!

Imani: Another one of our contestants, he may look cute, but his looks can be deciving at times! Meet the Cosmic Jester, Marx!

Marx: Nah, it just needs a bit of love. And people to prank.

Imani: Don't worry Marx, there will be _plenty_ of people, so just go stand over by the Camp Danikawa sign over there.

The two puffballs stood over by the sign like Imani had asked, as a new boat had appeared by the dock. This boat had revealed a tiny man with a mushroom on his head, a backpack on his back, and an explorer's vest!

Imani: This is a really FUN-gi who has a knack for adventure, here's Captain Toad!

Capt. Toad: Yay! I can't wait to get this competition started!

Imani: I like your enthusiasm, dude! Now, go stand over by the puffballs, okay?

The fungi walked over by the sign where the puffballs were standing and waved at them.

Capt. Toad: Hi! I'm Captain Toad! The Treasure Tracker! But, you guys can call me Toad!

B.W. Dee : I'm Bandana Waddle Dee! But you can call me Dee. It's nice to meet you!

Marx: And I'm Marx! Let's be pals, and win this thing!

As they were conversing, there was another boat that approached. Out from it came a young lady with red skin, red, tiny wings on her back, flaming hair, and a demonic tail. This person seemed inhuman, like the first 3 campers that were introduced, but in a different way.

Imani: The short-stack with a huge temper! Meet the Imp Empress, Fiametta!

Fia: Thanks for the introduction, mortal.

Imani: Mortal? Just call me Imani, ok?

Fia: Nope.

Imani: Why not?

Fia: Because you are one.

Imani: _AND_?

Fia: And, if you keep arguing with me, I'll burn you into a crisp.

Imani: Just go stayond by the other contestants.

Fia: Whatever you say, _mortal._

As Fiametta walked over to the other 4 campers, not a boat, but a biplane was headed towards the island!

Imani: He's got a need for speed, and is known as the fastest thing alive! Here's the Blue Blur, Sonic The Hedgehog!

There was a blue hedgehog that jumped off the biplane as it flew into the distance, leaving Sonic on it.

Sonic: Yo! Sonic's the name, speed's my game! Let's make this competition cool!

Imani: Love the enthusiasm! Go stand over there.

Sonic: Sure thing!

Sonic dashed over to the other campers, leaving everyone, even Fiametta, stunned in awe.

Sonic: Yo! The name's Sonic!

Marx: Marx!

B.W. Dee: Bandana Waddle Dee is my name, but you can call me Dee!

Capt. Toad: My name is Captain Toad, but just call me Toad!

Fia: I am the Imp Empress Fiametta. You may call me Fia for short, mortal.

Imani: Does _EVERYONE _you meet have to be called that?!

Fia: It's not like I'm lying to them, anyway.

Sonic: Alright, let's see if I can remember these names: Dee, Marx, Toad, and Smoke.

Fia: Fiametta, or Fia for short.

Sonic: You got it, Smoke!

Fia: No, Fia. Get it right, mortal.

Sonic: Not until you call me Sonic, Smoke!

While they were bickering a bit, a new boat had appeared, bringing onto the island a girl that had a whitish color everywhere on her but her eyebrows, and cheeks.

Imani: A fairy who owns a whole forest! Everyone, meet Aisling!

Aisling: Hello, I am Aisling. I'm very glad to be here.

Imani: Okay. Are you feeling well? You look pale.

Aisling: No, I am fine. This is my normal color.

Imani: Ok. That's good to here. Now, please stand over there.

Aisling went to stand over by the sign where everyone was. Surprisingly, Sonic and Fiametta were still bickering...

Sonic: Until you call me Sonic, I'll keep callin' ya Smoke!

Fia: Stop it, or else I'll burn you, mortal!

Sonic: Do it, I dare ya, SMOKE!

B.W. Dee : STOP IT! A new competitor has arrived! You two can kill each other during or after the competition, but PLEASE stop fighting! Not here, and not now!

The two looked at Dee, then at Aisling, then at each other.

Fia: Fine. But you better stop calling me Smoke, mortal.

Sonic: I'd love to keep a promise, but you keep calling me mortal! So, I'm waiting on YOU. And _that's_ a first!

B.W. Dee: Don't mind them, they just started to do this...

Aisling: It's okay. I'm Aisling. What's your name?

B.W. Dee: I'm Bandana Waddle Dee! Nice to meet you, Aisling!

As those two chatted, and Sonic and Fia kept on bickering, another boat had pulled up. The person that came out made Sonic smile.

Imani: The Blue Bomber finally arrives! Here's Mega Man!

Sonic: Yo! Rock!

Mega Man: Sonic!

The two blue heroes had gave each other a friendly fist bump. They have worked together once to stop their arch-enemies.

Mega Man: It's been a long time! How are things in your world?

Sonic: Eh, we had a 8-month-long war, met up with a verion of me from the past, and another dimension, and went racing. It's been pretty hectic. How about you?

Mega Man: Dr. Wily had capture some of 's new Robot Masters, so I had to save them, and stop Dr. Wily again.

Sonic: Heroes never catch a break, do they?

Mega Man: I guess not!

As the two of them conversed, the next boat had appeared. Out from it came a viking-looking lady with a radio in one hand, and an axe in another. She walked off the boat, but she was suddenly falling off of the dock into the water!

Imani: Somebody save her!

Sonic: Welp, I'm not goin'!

Fia: For once, I agree with you, mortal.

B.W. Dee: Well, SOMEONE needs to save her!

Radio Woman: Yeah, she may not be able to swim!

B.W. Dee : WOAH! Where did you come from!? You were just-

Radio Woman: Shhhhhh... You do not need to know...

Imani: Welp, meet Radio Woman, everyone...

After that weird situation, a new boat had appeared again. Out from it came someone who Captain Toad frowned at in cringe.

Imani: The Greedy Garlic Gobbler himself! Meet Wario!

Wario: WAHahahahahaha! Wario's-a gonna win all-a of the-a money! So get outta my way, losers! Wahaha!

Captain Toad facepalmed, Aisling and Dee were confused, Fia was a bit mad, and Sonic and Mega Man just laughed.

Wario: Wah? What's-a so funny, busters?

Sonic: You, ha ha, you think you can beat any of us?

Mega Man: Ha ha! You better have some sort of special power or something, man!

As Wario irritably walked over to the group of campers, another boat had arrived. A little girl had came out of it. She looked like she had her eyes drawn on herself. She had a black dress, with black hair, with a book in her hands.

Imani: Uhh... here's Silence!

Silence: Please, can you be quiet...?

Imani: Uhhh... _sure_...?

Silence: Thank you, sir.

As Silence walked over to the group, a boat had came again. Out from it came a woman with afro hair, a very showy outfit, and dark tanned skin.

Imani: Meet the megastar singer, now F-Zero racer, Kate Alen!

Kate: Thanks for the intro! A little bland, but you'll get there!

Imani: Okay then, now go stand over there with the other contestants.

Kate had walked over to the group, looking at all the weird attributes everyone possessed.

As another boat had popped up, out from it came a boy, around 12 years old, wearing mostly black.

Imani: Now, meet our low-key wonder, Jule Cobri!

Jule: Hey.

Imani: Um..., hi. Go stand over there, please.

Jule: Okay.

Imani: Welp, we're already halfway through our full cast! Let's wait for more to appear for the second part of the episode! Don't change the channel!

* * *

**So, what do you think of the first part of episode 1? Please tell me! Bye!**


End file.
